Another life, Another Heiter?
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: Josef Heiter assumed he was the only one of his family left alive. But now that vampires are 'out of the coffin' and supernatural creatures walk amongst humans, he will discover that perhaps he isn't quite so alone... Contains slash, het and lemons!
1. Characters

**This is my newest creation (alongside 'There's more to life than cars' my Top Gear story and 'X Factor: Undercover' obviously an X factor story), and I'm quite proud of this little idea. Had it ever since watching The Human Centipede (If you haven't watched it then shame on you. Boo and also hiss. Go and watch it now!) This contains about six of my own characters and the characters from the Human Centipede (which I do not own!) and has supernatural and undead creatures in it. And they don't f*ck!ng sparkle either. So enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own my six OC's and nothing else. **

**Character Introductions – Please read them. You won't understand the story otherwise and you'll have Twilight images in your head. This is nothing like Twilight.**

Cherry Malone  


Age: 569  
Appearance: Pale, skinny, Jade green eyes, long, curly cherry red hair down to her upper back which she keeps tied in a high ponytail. Wears a red corset with black spider-web style lace across it and black skinny jeans. Black platform stiletto boots with red laces up the front of them. She also wears black loose leather wrist gloves on her hands. (They look like the shinobi gloves from Naruto without the metal plates. Search them.)  
Special Power: Controls Fire. It burns her hands up, which is why she wears gloves.  
Height: about 5ft7/8  
Clothing size: probably size 4-6. She's very skinny.  
Race: Vampire of the Malone Covent.  
Family: Father – Satan, Brothers – Dracula and Brett Malone, Guardian – Chase Royce

Brett Malone  


Age: 584  
Appearance: Pale, skinny, Ice blue eyes, short blonde hair which he spikes up most of the time. Wears white skinny jeans and a black strappy top. Long white flowing trench coat with ¾ length sleeves and black boots with chains around the ankles and heels.  
Special Power: Controls Water.  
Height: About 5ft8/9  
Race: Vampire of the Malone Covent.  
Family: Father – Satan, Brother – Dracula, Sister – Cherry Malone

Dracula

Looks like Richard Roxburgh as Dracula in Van Helsing. Search it if you don't know what that looks like.  
Age: Unknown. It's Dracula.  
Race: Vampire of the Malone Covent.  
Family: Father – Satan, Brother – Brett Malone, Sister – Cherry Malone  
Special Power: Darkness and shadows. He can move among and control the shadows.

Chase Royce

Guardian to Cherry. Basically a Guardian is a dead person that was denied entry to Heaven and instead of going to Hell, asks to be given another chance. Guardians 'guard' their appointed wards, guiding them on the right path for their life. So it is Chase's job to look after Cherry through immortality.  
He looks like Alan Rickman as Metatron in Dogma, but he wears a grey pinstripe suit and black brogues accompanied by a trilby style grey hat. He was a 1920's gangster in London, shot down by a rival gang member.

Lune Heiter

Cherry's best friend and Brett's on/off boyfriend (Brett changed him when he found him after he was attacked by a gang of hooligans, now deceased thanks to Brett). Lucas Heiter's younger brother. Looks like Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy in the Video 'A little less sixteen candles (a little more touch me). This is an AMAZING song!  
Age: 560  
Special Power: He knows when people are lying to him.  
Race: Vampire of the Heiter Covent.  
Family: Brother – Lucas Heiter, Descendant – Dr. Josef Heiter

Lucas Heiter

Cherry's husband and her protector. Lucas changed her into a vampire after finding her dying in the road and couldn't bear to leave her. He looks like Dieter Laser as Josef Heiter from The Human Centipede, except he wears black skinny jeans with black brogues and a ¾ sleeve length blue shirt. And sometimes a black jacket.  
Age: 600

Special Power: He can see the evil intent in people's minds. He knows when they are going to do something bad and what they're going to do.  
Race: Vampire of the Heiter Covent.  
Family: Brother – Lune Heiter, Descendant – Dr. Josef Heiter

Jackson Fur

Cherry's other best friend. Jackson is very hyper, fiercely loyal and has a crush on Cherry. She often gives him kisses and hugs to make him feel a lot better.  
Age: 25ish  
Appearance: Looks like Jack Black. Wears ¾ sleeve brown shirt and skinny black jeans with black converse. Is a Brown wolf when transforms.  
Race: Werewolf belonging to no pack.

In this story, Humans know of the supernatural creatures that exist around them. There is some fear towards these creatures, but mostly peace.  
Vampires cannot get hit by sunlight. They will not sparkle, they will die. However, they can carry an umbrella round which will protect them from the sun. These umbrella's look like Japanese Parasols that Geisha's used and are all plain black, to block out the suns rays.  
Vampires do sleep when they want to, in beds or coffins and they can only drink human blood. If they drink animal blood or eat human food they just throw it back up as black sludge. Disgusting.  
Werewolves can transform at any time through their own choice and keep their own mind, but they MUST transform at the full moon. When they do, they lose their human minds until the full moon has ended. They look like the werewolves from Van Helsing when they transform.

**Well, there you go. I hope you read all of that, it's very important! On with the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**OMFG I am so excited for this! I've had this plot in my head since I watched The Human Centipede, so to finally get writing it is fabulous! I am just giving myself a sugar-load of work though. I have FIVE (five, count them, five) stories on the go and I plan to start another one soon and do a couple of one-shots! Hectic :S As always, I am open to requests. Just review me with what you want and I'll try and write it.  
Well I hope you enjoy this! Don't flame it else Cherry will torch you with her fire powers.  
Lucas: It's true.  
LoraLei: GAHHH! When did you get here?  
Lune: A moment ago. And we'll be appearing in EVERY Authors note….  
LoraLei: Enjoy! Help me…**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but my six OC's. **

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Dr. Josef Heiter grinned evilly at his three centipede pieces. Lindsay, Jenny, Katsuro. Finally his dream could be realised. Walking over to his projector, he started setting up the slides for his Human Centipede surgery. He did wish the Japanese man would shut up though. The girls had decided screaming was wasting their energy and Josef was thankful for it.  
Before he could start the slides however, a face suddenly appeared on the wall. Jumping back a little bit in shock, Josef wondered – had someone found his hideout? Then the face spoke.  
"Yo, hello? Hi. Great it's filming. Okay, Dr. Josef Heiter, thingy, you are not gonna believe this but you actually have to living ancestors. They are Vampires! The creatures, you know everyone's like they have 'come out of the coffin' and that's lame, but whatever. Anyway the main thing is, I set this film camera up, to record our lives and you can see your ancestors! Neat right? Oh, it'll film like your watching a movie, sweeps, angles, all that jazz. Neat isn't it? It cost me so much, I swear I thought Lucas was gonna have a fit. Okay, here we go. Oh and by the way, the name's Jackson."  
Josef was in shock, as were the three victims. Vampires? Sure everybody knew the mythical monsters were walking around but to have his own family as them. It was insane. The group decided to keep watching anyway – could prove interesting.

The Jackson person was right; the camera moved around just like they were watching a film. Josef could relax into that. He could pretend it was just a horror film. Until Jackson rounded a corner. And Josef saw himself looking at a mirror image.  
"Jackson." The other 'Josef' spoke. "What are you doing?"  
"Oh hey, Lucas Heiter!" HEITER! Josef was so annoyed now. His ancestors really were Vampires? Fantastic. "How you doing?"  
"Much better." Lucas said and carried on reading. Jackson rolled his eyes.  
"Okaaay, lets go chat to someone who has their head on right." Jackson entered a different room. Inside were a blonde guy and a emo looking kid. "Yo Brett, what up!" The blonde guy waved an arm lazily. "Where's your sister? Coz Lucas is being proper mean again!"  
"Jackson, you know my brother doesn't get on with you. Why search for trouble?" The emo boy answered in.  
"Hey Lune!" Jackson seemed much happier to see Lune Heiter than Lucas Heiter. Josef's head was spinning. So much information was going into his brain. He was sure the victims were just as confused. He turned round to se all three looking puzzled as well.  
"We'll just keep watching. This is strange." He decided to the others.  
"Jackson, I don't know where Cherry is. She's probably gone out to hunt."  
"She has." Came a smooth voice from the doorway. The camera spun round to show a well dressed British man. "She won't be long, she's nearly picked off the remaining hoodlums who have been littering recently."  
"Man, Cherry gets all the best blood around here." Brett whined from the sofa.  
"Hey Chase." Jackson greeted the man in the doorway. "How's life?" Chase's eyes narrowed.  
"Is that supposed to be funny, Werewolf? You know I'm dead. And not in the bloody vampire sense either."  
"So you are just a dead person? Zombie?" Chase stormed out of the room. Lune sighed, following Chase.  
"Jackson you are terrible." Brett's voice came from the sofa. The Werewolf shrugged.  
"What did I say?"

Jackson had shown the camera's around the house, keeping up a string of commentary all the well explaining who everyone was, what they were and talking about Brett, Cherry and Dracula in [particular.  
"Now Dracula can get real nasty so I try and avoid him. Most of the time he stays in Hell with his father Satan. Satan is also Brett and Cherry's father, so he's the big top boss. Really scary dude, trust me. Ah, this is Cherry's room." He pushed open two big black stone doors, with roses for handles to reveal a big red room. A King size bed with an iron bed frame, iron headboard and black silk sheets lay in the middle of the room, with a big French window and window seat on the left side and a big mirror with black decorative iron vines and roses on the outside. There was a small black door on the left side of the bed, which Jackson showed them was a small bathroom with only a shower in it. "They don't really need to shower as Vampires but Cherry says it makes her smell fresher so, whatever. Their coffins are all in the basement, silver name plates on the front obviously, but this room really is for Cherry and Lucas when they're sleeping together. Not sleeping, more like banging the headboard against the wall, but what can ya say. Oh man, I totally forgot to mention that! Lucas and Cherry are married. Though she kept the name of 'Malone' since it's a royal Vampire name and it commands her more respect. They love each other to bits, honestly, it gets stifling in here the amount of romantic rubbish we put up with. And Lune and Brett are together too, but they change their minds about their relationship like the weather." Josef was again stunned silent. This ancestor of his was married? When here, Josef couldn't even find a girlfriend? He shook his head. Maybe it paid to be a Vampire…  
"JACKSON!" Came a shout from the door. The camera swivelled again, to reveal Lucas looking angrier than he did when they first met him. "Why are you in Cherry's room?" Lune and Brett were at Lucas' sides, arms crossed and glaring.  
"Oh, I lost a baseball, was looking for it." He smiled sheepishly.  
"I don't believe that for a second." The Werewolf stepped back, stuttering excuses out. Lucas sighed. Brett sent out a jet of water, grabbing Jackson. Brett sighed. Then from behind the three Vampire's, Josef heard -  
"What are you boys doing in here?" Turning round, the camera showed a beautiful young woman, with fiery red hair and deep jade green eyes. Lucas looked happier, Brett sighed and let Jackson go and Lune gave the girl a friendly wave while examining his nails. "Lucas," the girl's voice held a hint of threat and danger, "why were you attacking my friend in my room?"  
"Well he was in your room and he's been irritating Chase all day-" Cherry held up her hand to stop him. She knelt down next to Jackson.  
"Jackson, why were you in my room?"  
"I'm filming. On that real cam I bought. The video footage is going to Dr. Josef Heiter. He's the only human connection you have and I thought, maybe getting him on our side might help turn away public hostility towards you." Cherry smiled warmly.  
"Thank you for trying Jackson, but until we stop draining people of all their blood I don't think anybody will stop being hostile. No matter how many humans we know." She then turned to face the Vampire boys. "Lucas. You're a great guy and I married you. Stop being jealous." She walked up to Lucas and gave him a long kiss. When the broke apart, she turned to Brett. "Stop being so lazy brother! Make your own mind up!" He shrugged and turned to leave the room. She then focused her attention on Lune. "When I say keep an eye on things, I do mean it." Lune held up his hands.  
"Jackson offended Chase, not me!" The red-head sighed and turned her attention back to Jackson.  
"Go and apologise." He nodded and left the room. Lune also turned and left the room. When they were alone, Cherry sank into Lucas' embrace.  
"I have missed you." He whispered to her.  
"I've missed you too. I hate it when we don't hunt together." Cherry pouted. The older Vampire smiled.  
"We have eternity to be together. Don't worry."  
"Yeah, but some psycho with a silver stake can ruin that eternity in an instant." She snarled a little. Lucas laughed.  
"Come downstairs. We'll watch whatever film you want." This seemed to cheer the female Vampire up a bit. Then her faced turned dark again.  
"Lucas… your descendant, Josef, is watching. Watching this whole thing on a tape that we can't stop." Lucas sighed in frustration.  
"I know. Dracula will not be pleased." Cherry bit her lip, flashing her fangs.  
"It's not whether he'll be pleased. It's whether he'll be so angry, he'll go after these humans."

**Standby for chapter 2.**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! So much drama! I do hope you enjoy this tale. I know it's confusing, but bear with me, Josef being able to watch all this Vampirism occurring is important as are the three victims watching as well. Please review kindly!  
Lucas: You made Brett look meaner than he is in this chapter.  
LoraLei: Well, Brett is usually a lazy character, but I needed an action packed opening!  
Lune: That's my boyfriend for you.  
Look out for part 2, coming soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so! Second chapter here! I'm not getting a lot of response for this… but I didn't expect much. The Human Centipede is not a typical story you write about, but it is an epic film. I love Tom Six (the director) for just having the balls to make it. He is awesome! Can't wait for full sequence! ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The problems.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE LUNE WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Cherry roared across the table at her brother in law. Lune glanced up and noticed he had been dragging his nails across the wood on the table top.  
"My bad. I need to get these things cut down." He glanced at his nails again.  
"Well, could you do it anywhere else?" Cherry pleaded. Lucas sighed.  
"Alright, enough you two." Cherry simply stood up from the table.  
"I'm too frustrated to do anything right now. Meet me upstairs in ten minutes?" She smirked, lightly running her hands down Lucas' chest. She then ran upstairs, faster than the real cam could keep up with. Lucas sighed, sitting down in the chair Cherry had vacated. Brett grinned from where he was leaning on the table.  
"What's up old man? Can't keep up with your wife's pace?" Lucas simply groaned loudly and slammed his head down on the table.  
"Are you trying to dent the wood?" Chase enquired casually.  
"No, I'm trying to kill myself." Came the muffled response. Lucas leaned back up, not even a mark on his forehead and stalked upstairs after Cherry. Jackson bounded into the kitchen a moment later.  
"Morning guys! What's for breakfast?"

Josef couldn't help but admit it was fascinating to watch the vampire's lives. They had been awake all night (obviously enjoying the time they could spend outside) and had tried to communicate through the real cam. Although Josef could hear them, he had no way of relaying a message back.  
"Umm, your family seem nice?" Jenny offered as conversation. Josef turned to her. The three victims had sort of become live in roommates now (he had untied them from the medical beds and offered them their freedom), as the video was extremely interesting. Lindsay had also been quick to say, 'I know that Cherry girl from somewhere, I recognise her'. The whole group were just sitting there, watching now. Although Josef wasn't looking forward to the next part.  
_'Way to brag.' _He thought bitterly.

Lucas walked into Cherry's room, to find her brushing her long red curls.  
"Ah, you did listen to me." The redhead smiled as she walked towards her husband. She had changed into a silk red night dress, cut to mid-thigh and her hair was loose. Lucas grinned appreciatively, before leaning over for a long kiss. Cherry smirked as they broke apart.  
"That was a nice good morning." She turned away to climb into bed. "Come join me. I wanted us to actually just sleep this time. We don't spend enough time relaxing." Lucas smiled, he had been feeling a little tired ever since the headache with the real cam yesterday. Stripping off to just his jeans, he lay down next to Cherry and pulled her close, hugging his arms under her chest. She gently leaned back into his touch and sighed happily. "Lucas?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"I love you." The older vampire grinned.  
"I love you to, _Cerise_."

The real cam had switched to downstairs, realising that nothing was going to happen upstairs. Brett and Jackson were fighting on the Wii boxing game, Jackson loosing badly. Partly because he had no idea how to box properly, but mostly because Brett kept hitting Jackson in the face with his remote. Lune was still fawning over his nails and Chase merely looked bored.  
"Hey! Stop that!" Jackson cried out as Brett smacked him around the head once more. Brett smirked.  
"What? I'm just playing the game!"  
"Shut up, both of you." Chase growled.  
Jackson pouted.  
"He started it!"  
"I don't care who started it, I'll end it!" Jackson sloped off, muttering about cheating vampires and running around in the sun. Brett simply snickered and turned the game off, flopping down onto the sofa next to his boyfriend. Lune instantly leaned back into Brett's arms. Chase shook his head and also left the room. Really, he needed to find another guardian to hang out with.

"Okay, check this out!" Cherry grinned at the gang. "I went online and looked up Surgeons in Germany. I found the clinic where your descendent, Josef, worked. Turns out he's retired BUT you can still ring his mobile if you need operations or are desperate to speak to him or something! So I'm gonna ring the number and see if we can communicate that way!" Lucas grinned proudly.  
"Well done Cherry!" Brett cheered. Lune smiled.  
"Way to go, sis in law." She smiled shyly.  
"It was nothing." She waved her hand. "Now, let me get my mobile!" She pulled an Orange San Francisco from her back pocket and began dialling. Putting the phone on speaker, they heard Josef answer from the other end.

"Hello?" Josef spoke down the line. He felt like asking, 'Who is it?' and then remembered the pointlessness of that question.  
"OH MY GOD, MY IDEA FUCKING WORKED! I mean, hi!" Cherry screamed, making everyone around her laugh. "Is this Josef Heiter?"  
"Indeed it is." The German doctor replied. "It's nice to talk to you in person Miss Malone." The vampire laughed, showing off her fangs.  
"Please, call me Cherry, We're family!" Lucas smirked, looping his arms around Cherry's neck as he leaned over her.  
"It is so true." He spoke. "Hello there Josef."  
"This is where it gets weird." Lune muttered, causing Lucas to grin and flash his own fangs.  
"You know, showing off those teeth of yours is a little creepy." Josef admitted. Lucas laughed.  
"So is a Human Centipede." He smirked. "I'm not holding that against you though."  
"What did you say?" Josef asked. He couldn't believe anybody else knew of his surgical plans!  
"Don't act surprised. That operation has been in our family for years, each generation attempting it, but never truly succeeding. Lune and I were the only two who didn't join in. That's why we were thrown out, and indeed how we became vampires." Cherry smiled.  
"Well I'm glad you didn't then. I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else!" She grinned. Lucas kissed her lightly, and then turned to finish his conversation.  
"We're sending air tickets across. Come and stay for a while!"

Standby for Chapter 3.

**Ooh, well, Whatcha think of the many twists and turns that are taking place! As well as the horrid cliché jokes I'm throwing in. Let me know! :)  
Lucas: Yeah, those jokes suck.  
Lune: Can't you do any better?  
LoraLei: Hey, its 11.15pm right now! I'm tired man! **


End file.
